The majority of known transportable pontoons have the disadvantage of being bulky and are disproportionately expensive to transport, a very large part of the transported volume being air. Attempts have been made to improve this situation by designing nestable pontoons, but even with these, a considerable amount of air space still requires transporting. Furthermore, most existing pontoons must be launched and assembled individually and their deployment can be a time-consuming task in any bridging or ferrying operation.
The present invention seeks to provide a foldable pontoon suitable for rapid deployment and having minimal enclosed air space in the transport mode.